Level UP!
by Lemon-Lord-pupycat
Summary: Tsuna is hardcore gamer that plays any genre as long as it riles him up. He lives the life of a normal highschool student with average grades and has a wonderful mother and an absent father. But what would happen when he suddenly wakes up to a health bar along with levels floating alongside peoples heads? Also, when did everyone change! All27 main: ? Rated: M for some scenes
1. Main Menu

The sun glazed through the curtains as the wind moved the trees in a groove. Birds chirped in the early morning and soft voices were heard outside, many families up and about as they were preparing for the day. Now, not everyone was up and outside enjoying the fresh air. As many know, there are couch potatoes, bats, leaches, etc. But these are metaphorical.

Somewhere in a house in a well known town in Namamori, lived a boy with his mother. He really didn't like doing work and spent his days locked in his room playing his favorite games while his mother tells him he's going to die of laziness, but he doesn't believe that. Sure he might get fat but he'll lose it somehow. So at 7:00 in the morning, the boy quietly opened the door to his room and stepped out, the wood creaked loudly as he moved to the staircase.

Wincing at his movements, he quickly walked the steps and headed towards the kitchen, flicking the light on and jumping as he saw his mother holding a cup of hot tea. She sighed and walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a water bottle and tossing it to her son. "You know it's a school day right? Your last day to be exact so hurry up and get ready. Today after school I'm taking you somewhere."

The brunette just stared agape at his mother and nodded, rushing back upstairs and pulling on his school clothes and quickly saving his game then turning to off. Quickly he did his morning routine and washed his hands, flinching when he looked at his reflection, How long was he up? Oh well, he survive. Probably.

Jogging back downstairs, he popped a toast in the toaster and grabbed the jam from the fridge. His mother sat on the table and munched on her toast and eggs, flipping the newspaper as she glanced up at her son. Sighing, she handed him his bento and smiled softly as he kissed her forehead, muffling a goodbye as he placed his breakfast back in his mouth.

The teen rushed of to school as he opened his satchel and placed his bento in, running as if his life depended on it. Though it really did since Adel was quite strict over uniform and everything else that was not in place.

"Tsuna!"

A familiar voice yelled as the brunette neared the entrance of Nami High school. Smiling he greeted his friend as they gave each other a secret handshake. "Hey Enma," the two walked alongside one another as they headed toward homeroom and sitting in their seats, which were next to each other.

"Hey Tsuna, have you heard of the 'Reborn!'?" The redhead said as he leaned closely, the chatters of students somewhat blocking his voice. The brunette nodded his head and was about to speak but was cut off by the teacher coming in and hitting the board with a ruler, signalling everyone to quiet down.

"Alright class, Do page 27 number 1 though 10 for your warm up and we'll check it in 30 minutes."

The class was quiet, not including the various taps of the pencils. The brunette sighed as he finished almost 4 of them but wasn't completely familiar with diamond method or how to switch the numbers from positive to negative after the problem. So the boring yet frustrating class period droned on and the sun was now placed in full view to were birds chirped from the windows, making some look over and smile tiredly. Suddenly the bell rang for the next class and the kids stayed seated while the teacher readied their stuff and moved out and students groaned as a familiar science teacher entered.

Tsuna starred blankly at the board as 'Mr. Biology' talked about molecules and atoms and how they created the structure of life. God he hated the subject with all his passion but, he couldn't do anything but learn useless work for his future. Why the hell did they still teach even on the last day of school? Tsuna thought as he starred blankly at the teacher.

Finally after what seems like decades, the lunch bell rang and the sighs of all the students were heard as they chatted among themselves.

"I thought that would never end!" Enma sighed loudly as he stood up and stretched. The sound of the chair skidded across the floor while Tsuna nodded and pulled up his satchel that held his lunch. "You know, i feel like my mother will finally reach her limit from me sitting on my ass all day in front of the screen." The brunette opened his bento and sighed in delight from the smell, "True, i know Adel is threatening to take away my games if i keep at it with the nights of no sleeping and all, plus Koyo is getting on my nerves calling me a lazy potato and saying i'll grow mushrooms out of my head if i keep at it."

Enma opened his bento and pulled out his chopsticks and took a bite of his cut salmon. "Hey Tsuna, about the game i mentioned earlier, you should really look into it. It's so awesome! It's rated 5/5 stars on Nami-Feed!" Caramel colored eyes looked up and widened, "Ah crap!" The redhead flinched slightly as he saw his friend fist his forehead and sat there worried. "What happened Tsuna?" "My mom wanted me to go with her somewhere after school and it sucks because last week i promised we'll catch up on Mortal combat- I really wanted to kick your ass!"

Enma chuckled and shoved the other, "As if you could ever beat me, i'm the master at Raiden!"

...

...

The day dragged and it was finally the end of school as Tsuna departed from his beloved best friend, they then discussed they'd rearrange the game night for next week. The sun perched in the distance as Some birds fluttered through the air, Giving off cooling shadows from time to time. Nearing his humble abode, the lights were on, signalling mama was indeed home since her shadow moved across the place, what was she doing? Probably mother things.

The brunette took out his key and unlocked it and mumbled a 'I'm home' while taking off his shoes in the entryway. Though he heard no response, he sorta shrugged it off and carried on into the kitchen and retrieved a to-go milk box from the fridge and closed it with his hip as he punctured the straw and took a sip. "Mom?" Tsuna said out loud while walking toward the living room. Where was she? he thought to himself but screamed out loud as his mother stepped out from behind the wall, giggling to herself.

"Don't do that mom!" Tsuna said while his face heated up from embarrassment, who wouldn't? He was scared by his own mother! Nana laughed to herself and reached over to the bag and hid the object behind her back. "I'm sorry Tsu but it was probably the only chance i could get to see you scared. Oh how i remember your first time being scared, your father came behind you while you were watching TV on the floor and you screamed so high and wet yourself!"

"Mom!" The brunette yelled as he felt his face heat up more and looked anywhere but his mother, god she was embarrassing but that's the only thing he's got and he's thankful for that. "Oh alright Tsu and Surprise!" The light hared brunette outstretched her hand and Tsuna gaped as he saw the cover.

"Oh my god," he muttered to himself and slowly grabbed it, admiring the game before his eyes. "Oh my god mom! Do you know that everyone has been talking about it along with Enma! They say it's been the best game of the year!" Nana smiled as her son shook visibly as excitement coursed through his veins. He seriously couldn't believe it, he had to call Enma!

"But that's not all Tsu, i'm taking you to that gaming center tomorrow you've always wanted to go to and you could invite Enma if you want."

A yelp as heard along with a laugh as Tsuna hugged his mother, almost tumbling over as he did it. He really couldn't explain how happy he was at the moment but hell he knew that the smile plastered on his face wouldn't disappear for nothing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, mom!" The older brunette giggled and patted her sons head. "Now let's go get some sushi and enjoy ourselves?" Tsuna smiled and nodded, placing the game on the table and dragging his mother out the door.

"Let's go!"

As they left through the front door and locking it, the game glistened in the moonlight as the eyes of the characters looked at the door and back into place. They've waited for too long.

...

...

A/N: Woo! i've had this AU stuck in my head for so long but i changed it up since then and i hope this goes well. Excuse my mistakes if I've made any, And R&R if you want more and the more of that the faster i update! Also feel free to criticize , It honestly helps!

P.S. prepare for gaming references and some ooc!


	2. Game Start!

After the surprise and all from Nana, Tsuna quickly kissed his mother goodnight after they'd come home from takeshi Sushi; and ran upstairs. He opened his room and jumped on the bed and giggled softly to himself as he pulled out his Mobile phone to call Enma, He couldn't wait to tell him about what happened!

The other end buzzed and a soft hello was heard along with shuffling in the background. "Hey Enma!" the brunette exclaimed and then winced as he heard shouts from the other end. More shuffling was heard and a slick of a door was heard. "Hey Tsuna, How're you doing?, even though i just saw you a couple hours ago." Tsuna smiled and picked up the game his mother game him, "You can't believe what happened today." "So something good happened?" "Of course! Tomorrow you and me are going to the Game Nami Station!"

The other line was silent for a second until curses were heard, " Oh my god Tsuna, Are you serious?!" The brunette giggled, "As a heart attack, plus my mom got me the game you fancied so much, we could play it after the trip."

"Holy shit Tsuna, you lucky bastard. Well adel is now yelling at Julie for being a pervert for looking through her panty drawer-gross, but anyway i'll talk to you later Tsuna and i'll meet you tomorrow at 1:00?"

"Sure and Goodnight Enma."

Tsuna had woken up early and yawned loudly, his hair somewhat long and tickled his shoulder along with his cheek, He really needed to cut it. So he slowly stood and stretched his limbs and headed for the bathroom, Emptying out his bladder along with showering after. When he entered his room, the air around him felt tense but he slowly shrugged it off but kept on edge. Quickly pulling out the clothes from his shelf and closet, he couldn't help to feel as if someone was watching him as he took off his shirt and undergarments. Quickly he walked to his shelf and picked up his phone and ran out.

"Tsuna!" His mother yelled as she placed the cooked breakfast in a bowl. "Time for breakfast!" The brunette ran down the stairs and greeted his mother with a good morning and sat down, chewing slowly as he normally did.

The clock chimed slowly as the tick on 10 neared. The brunette looked up as he heard his mother call him. "Tsuna, I need you to go out and get groceries for me since we're running a bit low. Also don't forget that we leave at 12:00 so don't be late."

The brunette nodded and stood up to place his bowl in the sink and then grabbed the money his mother gave him along with a list of groceries. _God it'll take awhile,_ he thought as he saw a quick bye and ran out the door. Though he knew time'll go by fast, he really didn't want it to since that'll mean his summer will go by faster.

Even though it is the first day of it, he knew that n a blink of an eye, it'll be over and he'll be back in the hell he knows as school. So shacking away his awful thoughts, he walked through the streets on his neighborhood and smiled politely as some greeted him with a caring hello. The brunette walked through the automatic doors once he'd neared the store and grabbed a small carry-on basket. The list was in his hand as he strolled through many isles. The smell of fresh fried shrimp along with other scents of delicious foods wafted through the air and Tsuna smiled.

He didn't care if he just ate, it smelled heavenly and nobody wasn't going to stop him from buying something, well except the fact that he still had to pick up the groceries. Caramel colored eyes scanned the list and the brunette mentally grimaced, first was to get a bag on ripe lemons along with a 16 oz of mushrooms.

His little trip was somewhat quiet, despite some kids running among the aisles holding out their toys while their parents scolded them, well... some of them. The brunette shook his head and continued shopping and sighed once the items were crossed off and stood in line as he waited for them to check his items. He really didn't want to be out shopping but he had no choice as for he needed to help his mom.

 _I wonder what time it is,_ the brunette thought as he looked around. Others lined up behind him so that meant he couldn't leave without someone taking his spot. Dammit.

The younger sighed deeply and blew his bangs out of his eyes, grunting as he felt someone push him, _What the hell?_ Looking back, he saw two kids running and chasing each other while no-one seemed to notice them at all.

"Sir, could you please move up?" The lady behind him as in a irritated tone and rolled her eyes as the brunette said sorry. Well some drank some bitch tea this morning.

With a grunt, Tsuna stepped forward and looked blinked as he saw the same two kids run in the front. Suddenly Tsuna's vision blurred as he swore he saw a pixels on the side of the cash register. He shrugged it off and placed his items down onto the belt and walked farther to look at his price. To his Surprise, he had a few change left and smiled as they put the food in the recyclable bag his mother gave him.

"Thank you." He said but he narrowed his eyes slightly as the man flickered in grey-scale and he smiled back. The brunette shivered but quickly grabbed his bags and quickly walked out the door, He quickly walked in tune to others and found himself dreading the thought of leaving his house. But he nothing-less continued onward, His converse tapped softly against the pavement as he gripped the grocery bag. Suddenly, just as he crossed the road, he saw the walk light turn read and he found himself watch a truck head toward him. He rolled to the side as the truck honked but found himself wondering why the light had suddenly changed. His breath ragged as he looked back and he quickly ran home. His mother let out a startled whine of shock and she walked out of the kitchen to look at her son(who was panting) and Sighed as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Tsu, what happened?" His mother said as she looked at him with narrowing eyes. The brunette just shook his head and handed his mother the bag of groceries. "It's nothing mom, it's just today was weird. I keep seeing things."

His mother sighed and patted his hair and looked at him questioning. She went into the kitchen while her son followed and he reached for the apple that was in the basket."I think you're losing it Tsu." His mother said while she took out the food. A knife in her hand while she placed the cabbage on the cutting board. The sound of the metal hitting against the wood echoed the room, along with a crunch of Tsuna's apple.

His caramel eyes starred at the wall clock on found it close to twelve. He starred at his mother questionably since he knew she told him that they'd leave at twelve. He chewed slowly and blinked as he saw a bird looking at him, He almost chocked as pixels surrounded the bird but he quickly rubbed his eyes and found nothing. _I'm losing it,_ he thought as he asked starred at his mom.

"Hey mama, why did you say were leaving at twelve when it's already past it?" The brunette said as he took a piece of tomato that his mom cut up, earning a warning glance from her but she smiled nothing-less. "I didn't want you to be late to return home so i told you to return at twelve. So now i'm making a small before lunch snack for you and Enma since were going to the arcade at two.

Tsuna nodded and excused himself to go upstairs. He walked into his room and sighed loudly as he flopped onto the bed. He starred at the ceiling as he stretched his hand in the air. Oh how he had a terrible feeling about today, he didn't know why but for some reason. He felt as if he'd be in danger. He shrugged it off mentally and closed his eyes, the world around him turning dark.

* * *

"Tsuna!"

A yell echoed the house and the brunette heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He moaned softly and turned to his side, snuggling into the comforter of his bed. He then felt a hand shake him as he whispered 'five more minutes,' making the other chuckle. "Tsuna." The stranger called out as Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. "Enma...?" The brunette slowly got up and yawned. Rubbing his eyes as he looked at his red haired friend.

"Come one Tsuna, your mom made us some snacks since we're leaving in a bit."

Enma stood with he had on his hip and pulled the brunettes reaching hand. Tsuna stumbled a bit and almost fell on Enma but regained himself and quickly apologized. With a nod, Tsuna pulled the others hand and led him downstairs.. Nana looked up from setting the table and smiled softly at her son, knowing how lazy the other has was.

"Now Tsu, if you keep lazing around. Then you might become a big fluff ball, but mama will always love you."She pecked the others forehead, much to the others distaste and Enma chuckled as Tsuna turned red from embarrassment.

"So now that we're all awake, Let's eat!"

Time flew by as they talked among one another and Tsuna smiled as he heard his friends life. But Enma was right, His life was crazy and Tsuna didn't understand how he could live through all that. Nana, who was cleaning up, noticed the time and alerted the two that it was time to go. The two teens nodded and helped clean and then they left.

* * *

Tsuna stretched as he finished up his last points and held onto the small Lion Enma had won in a claw machine. Enma smiled and entangle his arm with Tsuna, not caring about the looks he got. The brunette munched on the candy from before and hummed as Enma said it was fun. The two walked together and passed the machines.

Finally they walked out of the arcade and Tsuna held up a small key chain toward Enma, "Here, I couldn't win anything as much as you so..." A small rattle of the key chain was heard and the red head smiled as he looked at the lion picture. It had looked exactly like Natsu he'd given to Tsuna.

"Thanks Tsuna," The two were then interrupted as Nana walked out of the store next to the arcade and waved at them. Tsuna pouted at his mom but she just ruffled his hair, and pulled his cheeks. The redhead chuckled and looked up as Nana said they needed to get home before it gets later than it already was.

The time ticked closer to 6 as they walked home but Tsuna couldn't help but feel something was going to happen very soon. He sighed mentally as his grip on enmas hand tightened, making the other look over in worry. But the brunette just shook his head and smiled. They both ran upstairs after saying they'll be playing a game and Nana watched as the two scurried upstairs

She couldn't help but laugh and shook her head, sitting on the couch and turned on the TV for anything good.

Tsuna sighed as he jumped on his bed, the game under him as Enma tried to see it. The red head smiled and sat on the other, a squeak of surprise echoed the room. "E-Enma! Get off me, Your heavy!," The smaller whined as he tried his best to get up. The other laughed and stood, gazing as the other breathed deeply. The small brunette huffed and outed at the other. He threw a pillow at the other.

"You could've killed me!" The younger yelled as he puffed his cheeks.

"But i didn't," Enma smirked and sat next to the other. He plucked the game from the others hands and starred at the cover. He smiled as he looked at Tsuna. "You know this is a mafia game, right?" The other almost chocked on the water, that he'd grabbed from his desk, and coughed. "My mom bought me a Mafia based game!? No wonder, she thinks i'm already crazy as it is." Enma laughed and turned the cover to the back, reading the summary.

"It says you can be one of the three bosses or two."

Tsuna starred questionably at his friend, wondering what the other was talking about. The red head narrowed his eyes as he saw the three names and read the summary once more, Along with the features. Enma sighed as he ran a hand through his red hair, his target eyes looking up at the brunette. Suddenly he looked at the clock and saw it was already past eight and stood as he knew that Adelheid was going to yell at him for being late.

"Ah! Tsuna, i have to go before Adelheid kills me by lecturing my about staying late." The brunette stood and placed the game on the bed. Grabbing Enmas hand and walked him out. "Really? It's barely eight." The other shook his head and laughed slightly, their footsteps echoed the Hallway as the walked down the stairs.

"Oh you don't know Adelheid, she can get very overprotective easily and god it's annoying." Tsuna giggled as he walked into the Kitchen, seeing his mother making tea along with curry and rice. "You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" The other smiled and shook his head, "Sorry but i have to get going, you know how dangerous it is at night."

Tsuna nodded his head as he understood the other. "Mama, I'm going to walk Enma out since he's leaving." The other brunette looked up from the pot and smiled softly at Enma and nodded. "Thank you Ms. Sawada! I had fun today." The mother frowned at 'Ms. Sawada but smiled as she shook her head, waving her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it Enma, Tsuna enjoys you company so it's not a problem. And remember Enma, it's Mama, You sure you don't want dinner?"

The older of the teens smiled and nodded, "Sorry Mama but it's getting let and i have to go. " Enma felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he rarely called anyone mama. Tsuna looked at the other and smiled, tugging the other to the front door. The ginger slipped his shoes on and said goodbye for the day, smiling as the brunette said if he had his little gift. After showing he had it he waved goodbye and walked off.

Tsuna smiled as his friend left and went into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter and watched his mom place a plate in front of him, telling him to eat. He nodded and said his thanks before picking up the spoon and eating. His mother sat next to him as she brought the chair and sat. Tsuna looked at her from the corner of his eye and wondered how his mother did it all. He knew she was tough and turned more serious after that incident, but still.

He shrugged mentally as he grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. Dropping his fork and he reached for the hot tea. The warm liquid replenished his thirst, after putting it back down. He quickly finished the food and placed the dishes in the sink, washing them before he walked to his father and kissed her on the cheek; saying goodnight.

Tsuna looked at the game on the bed and reached for it, once i his hands. He popped it open and took the disk out and injected it into is Ps3. Quickly he turned on his TV and grabbed the remote. A show of sponsors were shown and he clicked to skip it. A menu screen popped up and the letters _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ showed and tsuna clicked start. Suddenly his vision turned dark as he fell back on the chair and the game shut off, he laid of the floor as whispered echoes around him.

 _ **"Finally"**_

A/N: I'm sorry i haven't updated this, i was lazy and couldn't think of what to write so yeah. Sorry for the mistakes and probably confusing sentences. Also guys What do you think Tsuna should be? An Arcobaleno, Vongola Decimo or a Mare wielder? He could also be both of the three so you have to vote quickly before i update again!(I could also choose a random and make it a secret if you'd like, And the poll is on the profile page!) Plus i added a bit 0027(i love that ship yet there's hardly any fanfics of it.) So be prepared for All27!


End file.
